


Dark Swordsman: Subsistence (FEA Song Parody)

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Hey folks its been a while but I thought I write a little something up and in this case I did a little Fire Emblem Awakening Song Parody of the Opening Theme of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. I've been playing Fire Emblem Warriors lately and I recently got the Fire Emblem Awakening DLC pack and after seeing Owain in his Chuuni antics I was getting this idea. But yes this Song Parody was performed by Cynthia as she has Lucina, Lissa and Olivia as her back-up singers.
Relationships: Cynthia/Eudes | Owain
Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33921
Kudos: 1





	Dark Swordsman: Subsistence (FEA Song Parody)

Dark Swordsman: Subsistence

(A Fire Emblem Awakening Song Parody)

[We now see Cynthia on stage about to perform the song with Lucina, Lissa and Olivia as her backup singers. Apparently they were the only girls Cynthia could find that would be willing to be back-up for a song for Owain, anyways…]

Cynthia:  
What a thrill…  
With darkness and violence through the night…  
What a thrill…  
I'm searching and I'll melt into you…  
With no fear in my heart…  
For your Soul is Supreme!

I give my life  
Not for honor, but for you…

Back-up Trio:  
Dark Swords-Man

Cynthia:  
In my time there'll be no one else  
Time, it's the way I fly to you

Back-up Trio:  
Dark Swords-Man

Cynthia:  
Your still in my dreams, Dark Swords-Man  
Someday you’ll wield the Missiletainn,  
And someday you’ll slash down a giant hog,  
It's the ordeal, the trial to survive  
For the day we see our new dark knight

I give my life  
Not for honor, but for you

Back-up Trio:  
Dark Swords-Man

Cynthia:  
In my time there'll be no one else  
Time, it's the way I fly to you

Back-up Trio:  
Dark Swords-Man

Cynthia:  
Your still in my dreams, Dark Swords-Man  
Your still in my dreams, Dark Swords-Man

Back-up Trio:  
Dark Swords-Man

[Then Cynthia takes a bow then does Owain’s special pose as Lucina, Lissa and Olivia clap for Cynthia’s performance while smiling awkwardly.]

END


End file.
